Ilegal
by nonsense fics
Summary: Quão ilegal pode ser a vida de Rússia e China? UA, FemChina


Ouviu a porta bater e ao abrir, viu uma figura pequena.

Era do tipo mignon, pequena e adorável, com cabelos negros presos amarrados, e uma beleza andrógena. Mas o que mais chamava atenção eram os olhos dourados e amendoados.

_Olhos de tigre,_ pensou, divertido e desejoso, abrindo espaço para que entrasse no quarto de hotel.

O recém-chegado estudou o anfitrião. Alto, cabelos loiros, quase platinados, pele rosada e olhos violáceos. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e confirmou, com um sotaque melodioso:

"Ivan...?"

"Da~!" - sorriu o grandalhão - "E você é..."

Antes que terminasse de falar, o visitante entrou e fechou a porta.

O gesto interessou ao europeu, que logo perguntou, curioso:

"Então... o que posso te oferecer?"

"Você não especialista? Mostrar especialidade, yoroshi." - foi a resposta seca, mas com um sorriso mal contido.

O grandalhão riu, deliciado. Era sua noite de sorte. Puxou o outro para si, inalando seu perfume suave e sentindo-o estremecer levemente. Acariciou aquele corpo sob o tecido grosso das roupas, antecipando seus contornos, e começou a despi-lo entre carícias exploratórias que eram respondidas por uma respiração cada vez mais alterada. Já havia se livrado do paletó e uma mão invadiu a calça por trás, sentindo a pele macia sobre a carne firme do visitante, que parece não ter previsto o próprio suspiro, muito menos o gemido quando um dedo mais ousado lhe acariciou a entrada.

Por essas reações... será que era a primeira vez? Realmente, seria divertido. Uma noite memorável. Era por momentos assim que adorava seu modo de vida.

Contudo, desconcertou-se quando a outra mão, que experimentavam as costas do visitante tocou um tecido grosso por baixo da camisa. Surpreso, separou-se o suficiente para abrir os botões da camisa – queria mesmo é rasga-la, mas não sabia se isso agradaria a visita – seus olhos se arregalaram ao confirmar uma faixa que comprimia o tórax, que só podia estar ali para ocultar...

"V-você contar, você morrer, yoroshi." – ela ameaçou, mas o tom vermelho em sua face e sua voz ofegante a tornavam ainda mais desejável.

Pelas negociações, o europeu imaginou que hoje seria um homem... não que isso importasse, mas se era um segredo, melhor, talvez pudesse ter monopólio. Sorriu, divertido:

"E por que eu contaria? A discrição não é parte do serviço?"

"Isso bom." – ela comentou, séria, enquanto ele terminava de tirar-lhe a camisa e a faixa, libertando seios que podiam não ser fartos, mas davam um ar jovem que combinavam perfeitamente com o corpo esbelto e o rosto delicado.

Logo, o loiro acariciou-lhe o peito, em toques leves e experimentais, que pareciam agradá-la... resolveu prova-los, se deliciando com a textura macia e com o tremor que sua língua morna e úmida causavam na garota, que tentava manter o autocontrole.

Escorregou a mão por dentro da calça e riu um pouco ao sentir um pedaço de pano que simulava volume na área estratégica, mas ficou mais do que satisfeito quando notou que ela já começava a ficar molhadinha. Separou-se apenas o suficiente para abrir o cinto e as calças, revelando pernas torneadas e alvas. Fez com que se sentasse na cama, livrando-se dos sapatos sociais e terminando de despir-lhe as calças. A boca foi subindo numa trilha de beijos, lambidas e mordiscadas dos pés até a tentativa de masculinidade falsa, que não demorou a ser descartada. Farejou a feminilidade ainda oculta sob a cueca, sentindo como o a luxúria se delatava naquela umidade.

"A-ah... por que você ainda está com roupa, aru?" – ela ofegou, afastando-o.

"Huhu... safadinha... por que é que você não vem tirar?"

"Eu não empregada, ser trabalho seu, yoroshi!" – ela diz, indignada.

"A~! Já sei, você prefere me ver, não é?" – ele comenta, radiante, e começa a despir-se. Primeiro o casaco pesado, depois as botas, a camisa, as luvas, as calças, as meias... manteve a peça incômoda que oprimia a masculinidade para guardar seu trunfo por mais alguns momentos, adorando notar que, apesar da atitude indignada e da face corada, os olhos dourados observavam atentos cada movimento enquanto se livrava das roupas, peça por peça.

Pararam por um segundo, em uma contemplação mútua, que foi quebrada pela aproximação dele, o corpo morno se esfregando sobre a pele quente da asiática, sugando com desejo o pescoço longo.

"A-aiya! Não deixar marca, yoroshi!" – ela reclamou.

"E~! Mas quem é que vai ver? Isso aqui não é segredo?" – perguntou inocentemente, acariciando-lhe um dos mamilos.

"É-é, mas se alguém ver..." – ela tentou se manter firme, mas ele sabia o que fazia.

"Então, no pescoço não, porque podem ver, da~?" – o homem sorriu, mãos e boca voltando a explorar e provocar cada parte do corpo abaixo de si, que, a despeito de tentar manter o controle, acabava reagindo em tremores e gemidos mal-contidos. Mas não estava ali, não procurara aquela situação voluntariamente? Era óbvio que ela sabia – e queria – o que estava para acontecer.

"Pode gemer e gritar o quanto tiver vontade, da~! As paredes são grossas, e eu não ligo." – o loiro comentou, divertido.

"Calar boca e trabalhar, yoroshi!" – a ordem da garota logo foi cumprida, pelo europeu, que sugou um mamilo, enquanto uma das mãos massageava primeiro por cima da peça íntima, depois por dentro, causando gritinhos abafados. Ah, ela estava tão molhadinha, e era tão quentinha... e certamente era bem apertadinha. A língua foi ao umbigo, fazendo-a se estremecer, enquanto um dedo a invadia devagar.

"A-ai..." – ela gemeu, em protesto.

"Sh... relaxe, logo vai ficar bem mais gostoso, da~..." – o loiro sussurrou-lhe na orelha, causando um arrepio. E logo o dedo estava deslizando para dentro e para fora, explorando e acariciando-a em sua parte mais íntima.

A garota arqueou as costas, de olhos bem fechados, inconscientemente procurando mais daquele contato.

Mais um dedo se juntou, às vezes se movendo sincronizadamente, outras em seu próprio ritmo, provocando, dilatando a estreiteza, fazendo com que não pudesse mais conter os gemidos e a respiração entrecortada.

Separou-lhe levemente as pernas e o fundo da cueca foi puxado para o lado, revelando parcialmente aquela fenda palpitante, toda suculenta. Lambeu-a devagarinho, sentindo como ela estremecia, extasiado pelo gostinho de prazer em sua boca, o gritinho de surpresa deliciada que causara. Beijou-a novamente, desta vez com mais paixão, fazendo com que a garota se contorcesse de desejo e a luxúria finalmente começasse a ser verbalizada naquela linguagem instintiva, que nenhum dicionário explicava, mas era mais que compreendida em qualquer idioma. Sua língua a degustava por dentro, já antevendo como seria ter outra parte de seu corpo ali, e mais fundo, sentindo-a se contrair, sugando-o e implorando por mais.

Ela abandonou-se na cama, ofegante, momentaneamente sem consciência de nada além do prazer com que fora brindada. Então, sentiu a peça íntima sendo puxada e observou num estado onírico como esta era arrastada por uma boca que se curvava ao notar como o pedaço de pano estava impregnado de êxtase.

Agora a única coisa que usava eram as meias.

Mas não por muito tempo. Uma foi descartada, revelando um pé pequeno e delicado, que foi acariciado como um tesouro precioso e degustado como a mais fina iguaria.

A garota não tinha ideia de que aquela parte de seu corpo podia ser tão sensível, e que podia fazer com que ondas de prazer a varressem, despertando-a para mais. A ação se repetiu no outro pé, e as carícias e beijos foram seguindo novamente, separando-lhe as pernas até retornar à glória feminina, que agora se expunha totalmente.

O homem voltou a banquetear-se, sugando-a com vontade enquanto arranhava de leve uma coxa, a língua invadindo, simulando o que em breve seria feito com algo maior e mais duro, fazendo a jovem cantar seu prazer.

Quando notou que ela atingira o paraíso novamente, virou-a de barriga para baixo e admirou aquele traseiro redondo.

Sim, queria satisfazê-la de todas as formas.

Separou-lhe as nádegas, expondo sua pequena e (ainda) inexplorada entrada e sorriu ao ouvir como perdia o ar e se arqueava quando a língua morna e úmida a experimentava. Degustou-a sem pressa, deliciando-se com cada revelo, cada reação, aquele aroma de desejo.

Ela estremeceu ao sentir dedos embebendo-se no seu gozo de mulher para então acariciar-lhe mais atrás e então um deles ousou invadir uma nova fonte de prazer.

"N-não." – a garota quis negar, virando-se incomodada.

"Sh... confie em mim, da~! Você também estranhou aí na frente, mas aposto que mudou de opinião..." - argumentou, confiante.

"Não ser tão convencido, yoroshi!" – ela resmungou, mas cedeu, sendo deitada com a barriga usando um travesseiro como apoio.

Ele tirou um tubo da jaqueta e um líquido grosso e gelado escorreu entre as pernas dela, que, pega de surpresa, acabou soltando um "Aru!" que o fez sorrir. Os dedos voltaram a explorar e tocar aquela região, agora deslizando com mais facilidade. Ela estranhou no começo, mas não demorou a ser distraída por uma boca experiente em sua feminilidade, e, apesar de não admitir, seus suspiros deixavam claro que começava a apreciar tanta atenção.

Então a mão passou a agradar pela frente, enquanto ele distribuía beijos e carícias pelas costas, até chegar no pescoço e na orelha que foi mordiscada, admirando a face vermelha e a respiração descompassada.

Soltou-lhe o cabelo, mas o laço já quase não segurava nada, e ele decidiu que ela ficava ainda mais atraente com aquela cascata de seda negra dançando ao som do ato tão delicioso que estavam cometendo.

O homem parou um momento, para se livrar da própria cueca.

Contudo, foi tempo o suficiente para a garota se virar e observar de olhos arregalados o tamanho da surpresa que a esperava.

"Huhu... você gosta do que vê? Aposto que vai gostar mais ainda de sentir aí dentro, da~!"

"Não." – ela respondeu, firme.

"E~! Por que não?! Até agora eu te desapontei?! Foi você mesma que disse que queria ver qual era a minha especialidade, da~!" – ele questionou, chocado.

"Não porque não caber, aru. Eu já ver especialidade e não querer, mão e boca já ser mais que suficiente, aru." – a jovem respondeu, sem rodeios.

"E~! Mas não acha que é bom experimentar de tudo? E já está no pacote, da~! Além do que, sempre dizem que quanto maior, melhor, e eu sou o que há de melhor! Kolkolkolkol..."

"Isso o que você quer, aru. Mas machucar eu, não você. Eu pagar, eu mandar, yoroshi."

O loiro fungou, frustrado. Esse era o problema do tipo de vida que levava. Nem sempre tudo saía exatamente como queria.

"Eu sei 'parte de pacote', mas parecer você achar isso gostoso, aru." – a garota comentou, apontando entre as próprias pernas com um sorriso sugestivo – "Não continuar?"

O europeu sorriu e não esperou por um segundo convite. Apesar do membro rejeitado implorar por ação, estava mesmo adorando a noite. E podia convencê-la, não podia? Tocou-a novamente, às vezes com delicadeza, outras com mais selvageria – não para machucar, mas queria que ela sentisse como a desejava, queria domá-la e marcá-la como sua. E ela não respondia com palavras, mas com a respiração entrecortada, suspiros e gemidos, o quadril se movendo instintivamente contra a boca que se deliciava com a sua essência, o nariz que vez por outra roçava no clitóris.

Voltou a fechar os olhos para aproveitar melhor a sensação de ter o russo tão ávido ali. Não anteviu nem abafou um gritinho prazeroso ao sentir como era dedilhada por dentro enquanto continuava sendo degustada. Quase protestou quando a boca se afastou daquela área sensível, mas mordeu o próprio lábio ao sentir como outras partes de seu corpo recebiam antenção, especialmente seus mamilos túrgidos e carentes. Eram sugados, mordiscados, lambidos... depois soprados, para serem torturados novamente, enquanto os dedos do loiro continuavam a investir cada vez mais fundo e rápidos, a palma ora massageando, ora acompanhando as estocadas em leves tapas na virilha lambuzada de prazer, que soava tão suculenta. A asiática se contorceu, pulsando por dentro involuntariamente, a exclamação perdida na tentativa desesperada de suprir os pulmões.

Estremeceu ao sentir-se vazia, mas incomodou-se ao com algo novo invadindo-a e ao entreabrir os olhos, flagrou a masculinidade já se introduzindo.

"Eu dizer não, aru!" – ela se debateu, mas o outro já a havia imobilizado para evitar que fugisse, e a sensação da novidade indesejada era ao mesmo tempo desconfortável e... excitante.

"Calma, da~! É mais gostoso se você relaxar, e a pior parte, que é a cabeça entrar, já foi. Huhu."

"Eu dizer não, então estupro aru! Não ficar rindo e tirar, yoroshi!" – a morena ralhou, indignada.

"Ne~... por que insiste em negar? Você é lésbica, da~?" – perguntou o invasor, movendo devagar o quadril, em círculos para ajudar a dilatar e fazer com que se acostumasse com o membro insistente.

"C-cala a boca, aru!" – a mulher estremeceu sentindo a carne do outro abrindo caminho em leves estocadas. Pensando bem, até que não doía tanto, mas ela se deu conta de algo que a alertou – "Aiya! Você sem camisinha?! Você louco, aru?! Tirar logo, yoroshi!"

"Huhu... não tem esse serviço da onde eu venho. E não quer sentir a essência de um homem dentro de você pelo menos uma vez na vida, da~?" – em vez de tirar, aprofundou o contato.

"N-não, aru! Eu não poder ter filho, e eu não saber onde isso passar, aru!" – a garota argumentou, tentando ser racional enquanto seu corpo se extasiava com tal delícia carnal, correspondendo o membro que dançava seduzindo em sua entrada, com contrações úmidas.

"A~! Você é tão inocente! Pode tomar uma pílula do dia seguinte. Então aproveite tudo o que puder agora, da~!" – notando que a asiática iria insistir na discussão, calou-a com os próprios lábios, aproveitando para ganhar mais alguns centímetros naquela carne estreita, quente e pulsante. A boca hesitava em permitir passagem, mas a entrada mais abaixo, tão convidativa, não negava seus instintos, massageando-o e implorando por mais. O pedido foi logo atendido, com movimentos cada vez mais longuilíneos, quase saindo só para entrar novamente e cada vez mais fundo.

Em algum momento, a diferença de altura não permitiu mais o beijo, contudo, as respirações ofegantes continuaram se fundindo, os gemidos e suspiros de prazer se correspondiam na cadência das estocadas e do som dos corpos se chocando e se fartando um no outro.

A voz que insistia em trair, escapando entrecortada, sua dona delatava que ela atingia novamente o clímax, a cavidade quente e úmida lambuzava e parecia tentar engolir a carne dura que a provocava. O homem acelerou o passo dos quadris deliciado, porém se contendo para não se esvair ainda.

Assim que sentiu como a garota se derretia novamente de prazer, acariciou-lhe os seios, massageando e beliscando de leve, para que outras partes daquele inexperiente e delicioso corpo se despertassem mais uma vez. Negava-se a dar tempo para que se recuperasse.

Saiu ainda com a arma em riste, para mordiscar as coxas e sorver o gozo que fluía do vale de delícias e voltar a provar a outra entrada, que estava sendo negligenciada, lábios, língua e dedos se revezando em provocá-la. Suspiros e exclamações mudas foram a sua recompensa.

Então o homem apoiou as pernas da jovem nos ombros, elevando-as, para voltar a invadi-la em um movimento só, causando um gritinho surpreso. Sorriu, provocando-a com movimentos circulares bem no fundo... ainda estava tão deliciosamente molhadinha, e não demorou a contrair-se em volta do membro vitorioso que provara seu valor. E a jovem já não reprimia a urgência do próprio corpo de contracenar, de dançar com seu par.

O europeu finalmente havia conseguido enlouquece-la de prazer.

Voltou, com animação redobrada, a investir contra ela, surpreendendo-a a todo instante com um ritmo ou ângulo diferente, até que o volume e ritmo da voz da morena declaravam novamente que estava no limite, a entrada que o sugava sedenta... o loiro também não se fez de rogado e a provocou em uma cadência vertiginosa, maravilhado com a expressão de prazer de sua companheira.

Ah, a bênção feminina do orgasmo múltiplo.

Deu mais algumas estocadas sentindo o corpo desfalecido em seus braços dar uns espasmos lembrando da delícia de poucos instantes atrás.

Ofegante, saiu dela, mas não permitiu que fechasse as pernas, admirou suas próprias sementes escorrendo lânguidas, demarcando vitoriosas o terreno até então intocado.

Não resistiu e beijou-a, recolhendo a própria essência misturada à dela e causando um novo arrepio deliciado. Então degustou os lábios róseos, fazendo com que a mulher também provasse daquela combinação única.

Desta vez, a morena permitiu passagem e as línguas dançaram, reconhecendo-se mutuamente.

O europeu sorriu ao notar que não era só suas mãos que exploravam o corpo à sua mercê, mas que ela também começara a liberar sua curiosidade com toques experimentais.

"A-aiya! Você nunca cansar, aru?!" – a jovem indagou ao sentir que agora era provocada lá atrás.

"De você? Nyet~!" – o loiro cantarolou – "Além disso, o serviço ainda não está completo, da~! E eu insisto que é bom experimentar de tudo, da~!"

A asiática mordeu lábio, insegura. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava curiosa, já notara que não era fácil simplesmente negar-lhe algo. Mas a natureza havia sido generosa demais com o loiro, e já tinha a forte impressão de que no dia seguinte acabaria lembrando daquela noite se tivesse que sentar ou andar...

"Ter certeza não machucar, aru?" – questionou, desconfiada.

"Da~! Se você estiver bem relaxada, e eu fizer com jeitinho, não vai ter problema. E eu sou um especialista. Kolkolkol..." – ele começou, num tom animado e até infantil, mas ela teve uma impressão que beirava ao doentio no final... Porém, decidiu que era coisa da própria cabeça, afinal, o eslavo era profissional. E sabia como tocá-la para que produzisse tons que até então desconhecia ser capaz. Como agora, que sugava-lhe os seios enquanto era massageada por trás, dedos começavam a preparar caminho para algo maior...

Acabou cedendo, excitada. Afinal, não era sempre, portanto, podia se divertir de vez em quando, não é?

Não fez objeções quando foi virada, a barriga apoiada nos travesseiros e novamente o líquido viscoso e gelado causando um arrepio de expectativa.

Um dedo.

Dois.

Três já dançavam dentro dela, fazendo com que arfasse.

Sentiu-se vazia, mas logo algo duro e comprido se esfregava entre suas pernas, provocando-a e lubrificando-se para pedir passagem.

A jovem gemeu com a invasão, contudo não demorou a ser distraída por uma mão experiente em sua feminilidade encharcada de carência. Aos poucos, o desconforto foi sendo esquecido e gritos e gemidos ao ser provocada pelos dois lados se faziam ouvir, junto à percussão do choque dos corpos e o contato molhado na frente... uma orquestra regida pela batuta do russo.

E que teve, como grand finale ela se contraindo de prazer mais uma vez, ao mesmo tempo em que era preenchida.

Assim que o europeu recuperou o fôlego, separou as nádegas da asiática para ter a adorável visão de suas sementes agora plantadas por trás dela. Deliciou-se, fazendo-a ofegar novamente, e voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios, para que sentisse o gosto agora só do loiro.

"A-achava que vocês não faziam isso, aru." – ela comentou, tentando retomar o controle da própria respiração.

"Isso o que, da~?"

"Beijar boca. Sempre ouvir vocês não fazer por que pessoal demais, aru."

"Nyet, isso não faz parte do pacote, por trabalho, só fazemos por um extra, da~!" – foi a resposta feliz.

"Aiya, mas ser trabalho, eu pagar, aru. Mas não pedi extra, aru."

"Me diverti tanto que não foi trabalho nenhum, da~! Na verdade, eu é que deveria pagar pra ter a primeira vez de alguém tão bonitinho, huhu."

"Você ofender, eu não fazer isso, yoroshi!" – indignou-se, dando um pedala – "E quem dizer ser primeira vez, aru?!"

"Eu sei, sou especialista, da~!" – ele sorriu, sem se alterar com a reação da ex-virgem – "E é por isso que não vou cobrar!"

"M-mas eu já pagar, aru." – foi a resposta confusa.

"Fica como crédito pra outra vez, huhu."

"Não ter outra vez, yoroshi! Era só curiosidade, aru!"

"A~! Não falei que era a primeira vez? Me chame de novo quando quiser, da~!"

"..."

Falando em primeira vez, eu nunca tinha escrito hentai, muito menos feito uma versão 'genderbend' de nada... mas espero que n tenha doído em ninguém XD


End file.
